Making successful decisions that involve a future performance of an item or entity often requires significant insight and/or predictive tools. This type of insight may come naturally to some individuals, but for most, it is acquired as a result of a significant amount of experience. However, capturing, and benefiting from, an individual's insight over an extended period of time has been difficult to accomplish.